


Souvenir

by harmony0909



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, percy owns a jeep, scratch marks, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony0909/pseuds/harmony0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shamesless smut story. Slightly kinky Percabeth erotica. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

     Percy Jackson sat in the driver’s seat of his new Jeep, his friend Jason Grace on the passenger’s side and Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang sat in the back. The boys had come over earlier that morning, and Percy decided that the weather was good enough to go to the beach. With the help of his friends, he wrestled the soft top off the roof of his car and they were off. Spirits were high, and Percy was in a good mood. He was with his best friends, yes, but his incredible girlfriend had been over the night before. Visions from the previous night flashed in his head as he drove down the road toward Manhattan Beach. He smiled, thinking of Annabeth: her stinging wit, her blonde curls, the way she smiled at him, how her lips felt against his, the lusty look she gave him when she got on top of him, the way she moaned in pleasure when- Percy had to break himself from his trance in order to stay on the road and not embarrass himself with an outstanding appendage in his swim trunks.

     He pulled into the beach parking lot and parked as his friends gathered towels and coolers. They jumped down from the tall vehicle and sauntered down the trail to the beach, laughing at each other’s jokes and nudging each other. They found a near empty patch of sand near the water and settled down. Percy noticed the skin on his back stung slightly as he bent down to lay out a towel, but he didn’t pay the pain much attention. His friends laughed as Frank tripped in an attempt to keep his feet from touching the hot sand for too long. Percy yanked his shirt over his head and turned to face the water.

     What was just an air of laughter and fun suddenly turned silent. Percy heard Leo mutter “dude” under his breath, and he turned around to see what happened but was met with fascinated stares.

     “What the hell got into you guys?” Percy shot them all a confused glance. His only reply was Frank awkwardly scratching his neck.

     Jason was the first to respond. “Looks like you had fun last night,” he said, trying to stifle a laugh. Percy glared at him.

     Leo roared with laughter and took out his camera phone to snap a picture of Percy’s back and handed the device to him. Percy’s mouth fell open.

     “How did…I don’t…what even…?” Percy was having problems formulating coherent sentences. He stared down at the image on Leo’s phone. His back was covered in long, red scratch marks, some of them scabbed over, that ran up and down his whole back. He thought back and eventually remembered how he got them, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

     Leo and Jason were holding each other up and guffawing loudly while Frank stood aside, his face almost as red as Percy’s. When the boys got ahold of themselves, they started prying for information.

     “Dude, is Annabeth really that kinky in bed?” Leo asked with an amused expression. “Damn, Perce, I didn’t know you let her do that kind of stuff,” Jason laughed quickly and then shot Frank a sympathetic look. “Poor kid. Hazel won’t even let him get to third base yet.”

     Percy raised his eyebrows. “That sucks, dude. Guess you gotta live vicariously through me. Gentlemen, get ready for the greatest story you’ve ever heard.” Percy smirked, and gave his friends a summary of the previous night’s events.

 

~~~

 

     Annabeth Chase knocked on Percy’s door somewhere around 7:00 that night. They’d been dating for four years now, and were in the process of finding an apartment for the two of them to share. They didn’t stress anything in their relationship as long as they saw each other at least once a day. After a trip to Tartarus, it was a little hard to go a day without seeing the other. They were inseparable and spent every free moment at each other’s apartments or out on dates. It was getting harder to meet up, however, what with both of them taking college courses and Annabeth being super involved in the Olympus reconstruction project. It was time they merged lives for the sake of convenience.

     Annabeth was coming over that Friday night to spend time with Percy after a particularly long day. Aphrodite was being incredibly picky about the designs for her temple, and Annabeth’s own temper started to flare by the end of the whole ordeal. She called Percy on her way down from Olympus to tell him she was coming over, and headed on her way. She took out her key to his apartment and pushed open the door only to be immediately assaulted with the scent of pizza coming from the kitchen.

     Percy stuck his head around the corner. He had flour on his nose and sauce on his hands, but Annabeth he looked as adorable as ever. “Hi,” he said sheepishly. “Dinner’s not done yet; I was hoping you’d take a little longer. But now that you’re here…” Percy reached over and took Annabeth in his arms before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back a little and she smiled, reaching a finger up to brush the flour off his nose. “Did you make pizza from scratch, Seaweed Brain?” She asked. “Just for me?” He nodded and she leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth, with more intensity than his gentle “Hello” kiss. He pulled her flush against him. They kissed with great fervor, until the oven timer beeped and Percy broke away from Annabeth and dragged her by the hand into the kitchen. He picked up the blue oven mitts of the counter and plucked the pizza from the oven, setting it on the stove. He handed Annabeth a plate, and they both set to work devouring Percy’s creation.

     They slowly made their way towards the couch as they ate, and Percy flipped on the TV to the last viewed channel. Annabeth smirks and tries to hold back a laugh as Spongebob Squarepants starts playing, and Percy’s face turns bright red as he switches the channel.

     Annabeth sets her empty plate on the coffee table and lays her head on Percy’s shoulder. He kisses her temple and continues to eat.

     “Rough day?” he asks, mouth full of pizza. Annabeth nods and nuzzles herself farther into his shoulder.

     “The damn love goddess can’t make up her mind and I have mounds of homework for school and I want to see you all the time and I just,” she pauses, thinking. “I just need to find some balance.”

     Percy sets his own plate on top of hers on the table. He turns so he can look at her, and tenderly puts a finger under her chin.

     “I love you, and I believe in you.” He smiled and kissed her on the lips. They pull away after a brief moment and Percy pulls Annabeth to his chest. She reaches up to draw small circles on his jaw with her finger, and then shoots him a look that makes his blood rush south.

     “I have another thing on my plate too,” she begins and snakes a leg over both his, “and it bugs me a lot.” She slides and positions herself straddling his lap. Percy can feel his pulse pick up as he snakes his hands up Annabeth’s thighs and over her hips, resting on her waist.

     He smiles. “Mhmm, and what’s that one?” He slides his thumbs underneath the fabric of her t-shirt and traces the line of her hip bones. Annabeth leans into his chest in reaction to his touch, and squirms in his lap, making contact with a hard bulge. She smirks, knowing she’s won.

     Annabeth runs her hands down Percy’s chest and stops at the bottom of his shirt, right where it meets his belt. She runs her hands along the seam of his tee, and makes a concentrated face.

     “I don’t know, Jackson. Maybe you can help me figure it out?” She grabs the hem she was toying with, and yanks Percy’s shirt over his head. She throws the unwanted fabric to the ground as Percy’s hand travel farther up her shirt until they reach their destination, and he runs a gentle finger over the curves of her breasts. He pulls her shirt over her head and pulls back to look at the beautiful girl on his lap.

     “You really are gorgeous, you know that, right?” She smirks. “Just kiss me, Seaweed Brain.” He obliges gratefully, and they kiss passionately. Percy runs his tongue over hers and slides his hands up and down her bare torso. Eventually, he sneaks his right hand up to rest on the side of her breast and he slips a thumb into her black bra. He hears Annabeth sigh into the kiss as he reaches the sensitive center. He rubs slow circles on the area, and Annabeth grinds into his lap. Percy fells electricity course through his body. He reaches around to unclasp her bra, and she breaks away from their kiss to hold the offending fabric to her body, before slowly releasing it and letting it slide down her arms and down to the floor.

     “You’re such a tease,” Percy grumbles, and he sets to work pressing his lips on Annabeth’s neck and collarbone. He pauses where her neck and shoulder meet, and sucks hard. Annabeth clutches his biceps and tries to mutter something in protest, but it comes out more like “mmhmph.” Percy mutters “souvenir” into her clavicle as he moves down to take her left breast in his mouth. He flicks and nibbles the sensitive skin, and Annabeth groans in pleasure, clutching his messy black hair between her fingers. Percy lets go with a satisfying pop and Annabeth pulls his mouth back to hers. They kiss briefly before Percy promptly picks his half-naked girlfriend up and carries her to the bedroom doorway.

     He sets her down in front of him, and closes the bedroom door.

     “Percy, we’re alone. Why did you-“ her sentence is cut off as she’s promptly pinned against the bedroom door, hands above her head, while Percy’s lips suffocate her own. She gasps as he pinches her right nipple, and her legs compulsively go up around his waist. He pushes his hips against hers and she rolls her hips. Percy feels the familiar jolt from below the belt and grunts. Annabeth smiles into his lips, but Percy knows he can’t let her win for long. His hand sneaks down and unbuttons her jeans, slipping a hand inside. His fingers find that familiar spot and he starts to slowly tease Annabeth. She manages to get her hands loose from their pinned position, and she slides one down to help him.

    Percy only laughs and resists. This makes her frustrated, and she settles her hands on his shoulders. She attempts to grind into his hand, but he’s already moved to give her what she wants. He finds a new pattern he hasn’t tried before, and he feels Annabeth let out a small moan. He almost smiles, until he feels the sharp pain in his back.

     Nails. Nails are sliding up his back and leaving their mark. He lets out a short pained cry, and the scratching stops. Annabeth breaks away from his lips to give him a concerned look.

     “Too far?” she asked, wide-eyed. Percy considers this question. His answer comes from the increasing strain in the front of his jeans that is so strong, he’s afraid they’ll burst. He shakes his head vigorously and plunges his lips back into hers, his hand still toying with her below the belt. He feels Annabeth’s nails rake up his back again, but this time he growls in satisfaction, pressing himself closer to her.

     Annabeth can feel herself getting close to release, and she moans into Percy’s mouth, grinding herself into his hand, her nails still ripping into the flesh of his back. Percy removes his hands from her pants and carries her over to the bed, laying her down on her back in front of him. He pulls her already loosened pants down her legs. Annabeth sits up to undo Percy’s belt and pulls it out of the belt loops in his jeans. She wraps it around his waist and pulls him close, pressing a wet kiss right above the button on his jeans. She undoes the button and unzips his jeans slowly, and slides them down his legs at an antagonizing pace. They reach the floor and Percy kicks them off.

     Annabeth gazes at the bulging tent in Percy’s boxes and licks her lips quickly, hoping he doesn’t notice. She pulls him onto the bed next to her and rolls on top of him, pressing his arms to his sides. She leans down to kiss him on the lips, sliding her tongue over his playfully. She grinds into him, and she feels him tense underneath her, his arms straining against her firm hold.

     She loosens her grip and slides down his body, dragging her own bare chest over his. She feels him squirm and move to touch her, but she shoots him a warning glance.

     “Touch me and I’ll,” she squeezes the bulge in his boxers with every word, “make. You. Suffer.” Percy makes a low strangled noise, but relaxes his arms. Annabeth slides her fingers into the sides of his boxers around the defined line of his hips. She pulls the fabric down his legs incredibly slowly, watching Percy’s expression shift from ecstasy to desperate agony.

     “Annabeth, please,” he begs down at her. She disregards him and begins to lick up and down his hip flexors, stopping to suck on the area where his leg meets his pelvis on the right side. She slides her tongue closer and closer to where he wants her to go, and Percy groans with want.

     “For god’s sake, Annabeth-“ he’s cut off as her tongue flicks his tip, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed. She begins to lower her mouth onto his length, taking more and more of him inside with each successive movement. She groans while he’s in her mouth, and the throaty noise sends pleasant vibrations through Percy’s whole body.

     “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. He gives up control and moves his hands to Annabeth’s hair. She stops, and removes him from her mouth with a satisfying pop. Percy stares at her incredulously.

     “Percy, you failed. Now I get to punish you.” She shoots him a sinister smile as she travels back up his body, resting the apex of her thighs over his length. He moves his hips upward to meet her, but she doesn’t give in. She puts her hands on his hips and presses them into the bed.

     “You’re not allowed to move. I’ll stop if you do and I WON’T start again.” Annabeth tries to fake hostility in her voice but she can’t help but smile at his frustrated, naked form. His messy black hair falls into his green eyes that plead with her gray ones. She very slowly lowers herself onto him, and Percy closes his eyes tight in an attempt to retain self-control. She glides up and down on him at an incredibly slow pace, and she can hear Percy’s audible panting beneath her.

     “Annabeth, I’m begging you, please…” He shoots her a puppy dog-eyed glance. She rolls her eyes, but picks up the pace slightly. She moans quietly, and begins to swirl her hips, causing Percy to groan her name loudly and bite his lip. She puts her hands on his chest and digs her nails into him, and she can feel her release building in the pit of her stomach. She moves faster and faster each time she lowers herself and she can see Percy’s struggle grow with every minute. Her name escapes his lips another time, as he releases inside her, reaching up to touch her body. Annabeth feels his hand reach between her legs and circle her, and she finishes, her orgasms racking her body powerfully. She collapses onto Percy’s chest and plants a peck on his collar bone. He turns sideways and pulls himself out of her, and kisses her forehead softly. Annabeth wraps her arms around him, but her hands grow wet and sticky, so she pulls them back to inspect them.

     “Percy,” Annabeth shows him her hands, smeared with blood. His blood. She props herself up and leans over to see the area where he was laying is stained scarlet, and long, raw, red lines streak Percy’s back vertically. She runs her fingers gently down the marks, and she bows her head to kiss his lips gently.

     “Oh gods, Percy, I’m so sorry.” Her expressions is remorseful, but he puts a finger under her chin and makes her look him in the eye.

     “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ve been through worse.” He smiles and kisses her on the lips, pulling her close to him. They fall asleep, content, and wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

~~~

 

     Jason, Frank and Leo just stare as Percy wraps up his story and smiles smugly.

     Jason breaks the silence. “Yup. Annabeth’s one kinky bitch.”

     “You’re just jealous, Grace,” Percy gets up and saunters towards the water. “Bet Piper’s not as good in bed.”

     “Hey, I resent that!” Jason gets up to assault his friend, but Percy gestures behind him and raises a small geyser out of the ocean.

     “I think I can say what I want here, Grace.” Percy smirks, triumphant.

     “Whatever, can we just stop talking about chicks, guys?” Leo pulls his own shirt on and charges the water, splashing Jason.

     “I’ll join you guys in a second. I just…need a moment.” Frank stays siting in the sand, a cooler sitting in his lap and his face the color of Percy’s back. Percy laughs a short, smug laugh and moves to join his friends.

     “Sure, man. You’ll get there someday.”

     Even though the water could heal him, Percy willed it not to. He wanted to preserve his marks from an impressive night. He took a picture to send to Annabeth when he got home, accompanied with only one word.

     _Souvenir._


End file.
